


Andromeda

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: You and Jack spend the evening stargazing.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Kudos: 26





	Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> @Head-over-heart isn’t feeling well so I hope this fic makes you feel a little bit better. Even though I’m writing about Jack Kline I’m not up to date on what happens in canon so this is not canon compliant whatsoever. Unbeta’d cause I’m cold and tired.

Staring at the sky without a worry in your mind was nice. You wished you could do this more but what with Chuck having a temper tantrum, there hadn’t been a moment of peace in weeks. 

Jack was next to you, his body warm in the cool night. “They look so cool,” he gasped, his arms crossed and cushioning his head.  
Leaving the sky, you turn to face him, tracing his profile with your finger. A giggle left him as you booped his nose. “What was that for?” he asked with a teasing tone. 

“No reason, I just wanted to hear your laugh.” Jack smirked at that, searching your gaze out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Would you return the favor?” Apparently he had been taking flirting lessons from Dean. The man who had spent 10 years and counting pining for the same angel. You had to teach Jack better pick up lines one of these days. When everything calmed down and death wasn’t constantly at your doorstep. 

“Nah,” you shift your head back towards the sky, watching as the star twinkled. You had been teaching Jack about constellations but he was struggling trying to find pictures among the stars. Pointing towards Andromeda, you begin explaining the mythology that surrounds her position among the stars. “And so Andromeda-” 

Before you could finish your sentence you felt lips on yours. They were soft and hesitant, afraid almost. You deepen the kiss, raising yourself on your elbows. A sweet moment passed and you were gasping for air. Jack had a way to steal your breath away, it was unfair how you bend to his will so easily. 

“You could have just told me you wanted quiet.”

“I wanted a kiss,” he sounded guilty, like he had done something wrong. 

You were horribly at hiding your laugh but he didn’t take any offence. “All you had to do was ask. I won’t say no to a kiss from you.”

“So can I kiss you?” 

And so you kissed him under the moonlit sky with the stars as your witness.


End file.
